


Basically USWNT's One Shot Book

by BasicallyUSWNT (orphan_account)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: CanWNT, F/F, F/M, NWSL, USWNT, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BasicallyUSWNT
Summary: A collection of all the one shots I write.





	1. Preath

One shot- about how Tobin went to Chris's game  
Work Text:

It had been weeks since Tobin had seen her girlfriend. Weeks of not being able to hold, touch or kiss her. To say that Tobin missed Chris a lot, was a lie. Tobin missed Christen so much.

Tobin had been stressed the week that they played Washington Spirit. So stressed that she shoved one of Spirit's player down, which got her a yellow. And when she yelled at the ref, and spiked the ball, that got her a second yellow, when led to the red.

-

Christen was missing Tobin. She knew that she would have to see her soon, or she'd break.

She watched the Thorns vs Spirit game, and when Tobin was ejected, she knew that something was bothering the midfielder.

They talked that night, which led to Tobin sobbing over the phone, and Chris calming her down.

Today, was the match against the Seattle Reign, and with Hope, Jess, and Melis out for the match, Christen knew that they would win.

She slipped into her car and drove to the stadium, which took about 20 minutes from the hotel which they were staying at.

Christen parked the car and got out, slinging her bag over her shoulder, and grabbed her phone out of her back pocket. A smile lit up on her face when she saw a text from Tobin.

-I hope you have an amazing game! Go out there and show them who the real stars are. I love you! ;)

The forward smiled and headed into the stadium, then into the locker room. Her teammates cheered as she walked in and she laughed.

"Are you guys ready to win?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"HELL YEAH!" Julie Johnston -one of Christen's best friend- yelled.

"Get suited up, we have 20 minutes til kickoff" she commanded.

She plugged her phone into the dock and started blaring Work.

She went to her locker, and took her shirt off, placing it onto the bench, then doing the same with her shoes and socks.

Christen slipped her jersey on, then shorts, before sitting doen to get her cleats and shin gaurds on.

She slipped her gaurds on, setting them in place before putting the socks on, folowed by her cleats, which she tied.

Getting up she grabbed the Captians armband, and her hairtie and went to go in front of the mirror. She smiled at her teammates as the song change.

She put her hair up, and out her headband in, then put thr armband on her left arm.

The Captian snapped a quick pic and sent it to Tobin.  
-I love you.

She smirked as she looked at her phone, seeing how the had to walk out in 10 minutes.

"GUYS GATHER AROUND" She yelled. All of the Red Stars did so.

"We are going to go out there and win it all! Our defense have never been better. Out midfielders are amazing and our fowards are scoring goals left and right. And lets not forget. We have an amazing Keeper" Chris said with a grin.

"I believe that we will win" Danny started chanting. JJ joined in.

"I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN" They all yelled.

"LETS GO OUT THERE AND KICK SOME ASS" She yelled, and the team made their way out on the field.

-

Tobin smiled to herself as she walked into the stadium, quickly finding a spot, keeping her hood up. It was just after the National Anthem, and the teams were in the huddles.

She quickly spotted out Chris and grinned. Finally the game started.

The first half was slow, no goals scored. Chris was doing amazing, having many shots on goal, which were saved by the Reign Keeper.

The half concluded nil-nil. Tobin could tell that Chris was tense. She let out a sigh and played on her phone.

The second half started. It was going back and forth between the two teams, until Jennifer Hoy got the ball in the 56th minute, and scored!

Tobin jumped up with the rest of the Red Starts fans and cheered loudly. Finally after everything settled, play resumed.

By the 88 minutes it was 2-0. Then Yanz was taken down in the penalty box, which granted Reign a PK.

Kim Little took it and scored.

When the game was over Tobin sent a quick text to Chris telling her to come outside the back when she was done, and headed out to her jeep.

She drove to the front, and was crowded by fans, so she drove to the back of the stadium and waited for Christen.

She got out of the car, and leaned against the car, as the door opened and she saw her beautiful girlfriend.

-

Christen smiled and waved to Alyssa, as she walked out of the back of the stadium, and walked out.

Tobin was out there waiting, leaning onto her car. Chris smiled widely, and started running. Tobin heard her and caught her.

The forwards wrapped her legs around the midfielders waist. Christen smiled at Tobin, who leaned forward to connect their lips.

Her lips were as soft as ever, which made Chris want to melt into her arms.

Finally releasing from the lack of air, Christen leaned her forehead against Tobin's.

"I've missed you so much" she said.

"I've missed you too" Tobin said, tearing up.

The couple got into Tobin's car, and drove off.

"How did you get here?" Christen asked her girlfriend. Their hands connected in the middle, fingers interlocked.

Christen missed this. Being able to hold her hand, kiss her. But now that they were together again, even if it was only for a day. Which Christen realized that they would be together for Camp.

"Flew over today" Tobin replied cheekily as she stopped at a red light.

"Im glad you came. If I knew you were there, I would of scored." Christen said.

"You can still score. In bed" Tobin let out a laugh as her girlfriend's cheek flushed a bight red.

"Maybe I will score tonight?" She asked Tobin, who now pulled into the hotel.

"You will. And JJ is bringing your car back to the hotel" The Middy said as she pulled the keys out of the ignition. 

Christen and Tobin got out and headed to Christen's hotel room. And it was times like this that she was glad that she wasn't roomed with anyone.

"I'm so glad you came today. I was about to go crazy" The forward whispered ass he connected their lips, in a well needed kiss.

Lets just say that that night, none of them did much sleeping.


	2. Erin/Ashlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Erin tears her ACL in March 2016 Ashlyn goes and sees her.

"Ash, you need to come as soon as you can. Its Erin. S-she tore her ACL" Ella's sobs broke the keepers heart.

She closed the voicemail and shoved her phone into her pocket. She was currently in Orlando, with the Pride for preseason. She could stay, but her heart yearned for her Alpha.

You see, Erin, Ella and Ashlyn were all together. Erin and Ash the Alphas and Ella the Omega. They had met when Ash joined the senior team, at the Alagarve Cup in 2013.

The keeper sighed and got up, walking out her hotel room and headed down to the lobby where most of the team was, as they had team dinner that night.

Steph Catley and Laura were cuddled up on the couch, Sarah and Kristen Edmonds were watching something on Sarah's phone. Ash sighed and walked up to Tom and sat down next to him.

"Hey Coach, I need to ask you something" Ash spoke.

Tom could tell something was wrong with the Keeper,

"Sure Ash, what is it?"

"I need to leave now, and go to Sweden. Erin, my Wife tore her ACL and I need to be there" the Alpha stuggled to her the words out her eyes brimming with tears.

Tom's faces soften, seeing Ash like this broke his heart.

"Of course Ash. Take as long as you need. Aubrey will fill in" he spoke softly.

"Thank you coach" Ash hugged the man.

That night she grabbed her phone from her nightstand and called Ella.

"Hey Baby girl" Ash spoke, a smile on her face.

-

The team got Ashlyn the first and earliest flight they could from Orlando to Stockholm where Ella would pick her up.

During the flight, Ash slept since the fight left at 5:45 am and landed a bit after noon in Sweden.

The keeper was shaken awake about 7 hours later by a flight attendant, who told her that they would be landing in 20 minutes.

Ashlyn reclined her chair and placed her headphones in her bag, and rebuckled her seatbelt.

-

Ashlyn herd a squeal and was thrown back by the forced of a body. She saw dark hair and relaxed,pulling the forward into her arms, breathing in the comforting scent.

Then she felt tears.

"Shh, shh, it's okay El, its okay I got you" Ash spoke into her wifes ear, rubbing circles onto her back.

Finally they pulled apart and the blonde placed a kiss onto Ella's lips.

"I've missed you" she spoke softly as Ash grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulders, as they walked to the baggage claim.

"How is she?" Ash asked as they waited for her bag. She had only enough time to pack the essentials that she would need.

"She's shaken up, its bad. The doctor said Rio isn't going to happen" Ella responded her eyes filling with tears.

Ash pulled her into her side, her arm around her waist.

10 minutes later they were driving down the highway, headed to Malmö.

2 hours later they pulled up to the hospital, in which Erin was at. Throwing the door open, she scrambled out, slamming the door shut and ran inside, Ella quickly following.

"Erin McLeod" Ash spoke, her breathing heavy.

"Room 205" the nurse said, a small smile on her lips.

Ashlyn nodded and grabbed Ella's hand and they walked to the elevator.

A ding sounded as they made it to the floor rushing out. Ash made it to the room first, and walked in, leaving the door open for Ella.

Erin was laying there, an IV in her arm, and a brace on her left leg. Seeing Erin like this made all the tears that Ash held in come out.

The Canadian's head moved quickly, seeing her other Alpha.

"A-Ash" Erin croaked out, her throat dry. Ashlyn walked over and sat down on the chair that was next to the bed and took Erin's hand in her own.

 

"Im here baby, I'm here" Ashlyn spoke to the keeper. "I'm not leaving until your better"


	3. Bronze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/O moment (Sinc/Tanc) after the Bronze medal match at Rio.

The shrill sound of the whistle sounded through the arena as the ref blew it 3 times. Stephanie Labbé had a grin on her face as she watched her teammates, collapse onto the pitch. Christine Sinclair fell to her knees as her fellow Canadians surrounded her.

A familiar body rested against her, as her teammates got up she felt a kiss being pressed to her head. Sinc glanced up and saw her mate, her omega looking at her,passion in her eyes. They had did it, they won bronze back to back.

The alpha pushed herself up as the teamsters from the bench jumped on her.

"We fucking did it. All thanks to you Sinc" DMath grinned, and hugged Sinc, as they all headed back to the bench to get a drink as the ceremony stuff was brought out.

She stayed behind as Steph caught up with her. The captain laughed as she saw Jessie being picked up by Soph, the girl as they had nicknamed her 'Baby Canada' had won a bronze medal.

Sinc threw her arm around the younger Alphas neck and pulled her into a side hug and ruffled the girls hair.

"How does it feel?" Sinc asked, They grabbed their water bottles and chugged down most of it. A ice cold towel was thrown their way and Christine caught it, and rested it on her neck.

The team was resting on the bench, chattering amongst themselves, when The keeper finally answered,

"It feels great, I just wish Erin was with us" she said with a sad smile.

"I know how you feel " Sinc replied and ran her hand through her hair, and collapses into the next to her mate, who was grinning and pulled Sinc to her.

"I can't believe that we did it" Tanc said, and watched as John and the staff started handing their Canada team jackets and their black pants out.

Ashley, Soph, Jessie, Sabrina and DMath were all huddled together.

The Canadian Alpha grinned and grabbed her clothes and reached down and slid her socks down. Tanc got on the ground next to her and started to unlace her own cleats, as Sinc pulled hers off, untied they and slid her socks and shingaurds off.

" I am so fucking proud of all of you" Johns voice broke Sinc's thoughts as she zipped up her jacket and slid into her shoes.

 

 

Tanc's hand slid into Sinc's as they walked back onto the pitch, and lined up by numbers. Tanc staying right beside her despite her number being 14 and Sinc's 12.

 

"remind me to reward you later, maybe I'll let you score in bed" Tanc had a smirk on her face as the medals were placed on their necks. The heavy bronze felt nice to the omega, emotions filled her. This was the last Olympic medal she would get.

 

 

"I love you" her alpha told her, and they all linked hands, and raised them into the air, big bright smiled on their face.

"I love you too my omega"

 

Later Sinc had taken a picture of Tanc and their medals around their necks with the caption: Bronze is the new Gold

sure, they won bronze, but bronze was the new gold. And as long as Sinc had Tanc by her side, anything would be okay with her.


	4. Raging Kelley O'Hara

Time seemed to slow down before Kelley's eyes as She watched as Tasha Kai slammed into her Girlfriend, Emily Sonnett.

 

Everyone was around Em, all KO could see was red.

 

"You clearly did that on purpose " she yelled at Tash, and walked up to her and got into the Hawiians face.

Strong arms pulled the defender back, and felt the voice whisper into her ear," let it go, it's not worth it"

Kelley relaxed at the sound of Christie's voice and let her pulled her back.

Emily was off the pitch and locked eyes with KO.

"Can I at least go make sure she's okay?"

"Go ahead"

Kelley ran over to the sideline and grasped Em's hand in her own.  
" we good babe?" She asked her.

Emily smiled, " yeah I'm good. A bit shaken up, but I'll live. Now we got to get back out there. My team has a shield to win"

She smirked at her girlfriend and ran back onto the pitch.

"So whipped " she herd Sam Kerr whisper and KO slapped her arm, and play resumed.


	5. R i o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie Labbe/Sabrina D'Angelo before, during and after the second group game.

Steph Labbe/Sabrina D’Angelo  
Setting:Rio, Brazil

For the game against Zimbabwe John had decided to put Sabrina in goal instead of Steph, who was more than willing to do it since it gave her a chance to see her girlfriend in action. She would get to see how much passion Sabrina puts into the game. 

The teams walked out, and Stephanie made sure to wink at Sabrina, for good luck of course. National Anthems went by quick and the team huddled up. Sabrina pulled her good luck charm closer,and rested her arm around the other keeper’s shoulder. Before Sab could step on the pitch, Steph took her aside. 

“All you have to do is go out there have fun, do your best and play your best. I love you so much my keeper.” Steph said, and pulled the smaller keeper into her arms. With a peck to her girlfriend’s cheek, Sabrina stepped onto the pitch and strapped on her gloves, heading over to where her backline was waiting. 

The game started off slow, with Canada having much of the possession. It was Canada that struck first on the 7th minute. A goal from Janine Beckie! It went a bit quiet for the next 10 minutes, and then in the 18th minute a player was brought down inside the box. A player from Zimbabwe got a yellow and Canada got a Penalty. Christine stepped up to take it. On the Canadian bench, they went quiet,Steph holding Shelina’s hand. Sinc walked up, stared the keeper dead in the eyes, and took it. The bench went up in cheers as it hit the back of the net. 

In the 35 minute, Canada got a breakaway. Jessie managed to cross the ball to Beckie, who volley it in. 

Canada-3  
Zimbabwe-0

The whistle blew 10 minutes later, first half done. Sabrina walked behind her girlfriend and took her into her arms. Steph let out a squeak and relaxed into her arms. 

“You, were absolutely amazing out there.” She praised her girlfriend, who hummed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Cause I had you cheering me on.” She replied cheekily, as she held the locker room door open. For the time they had, Sabrina sat on the bench and pulled Steph into her lap. They chilled for the rest of the time, chatting to teammates. Finally it was time to take the pitch again. 

Steph always enjoyed playing against her girlfriend in the league. But there was just something about watching her that captivated her. The smile she wore on her face never left. Even when Zimbabwe scored in the 86th minute. She could see a upset look on the keeper's face, who looked over to the bench. Steph held a thumbs up and grinned. The smile on the other Canadian’s face came back.

The final whistle blew, Canada managed to only concede one goal. While the rest of the team headed to do pictures and what not, Stephanie waited for Sabrina, wrapping her arm around the shorter girls shoulders. As they walked to the nearest fan, a young girl about 10 who had made a sign for the both of them Steph spoke. 

“I’m really proud of you, you know.” She said, and grabbed the marker from the girls hand and signed her name and number, and added a quote that she always loved. 

“I know. I just feel like I could of stopped them from scoring.” Steph frowned and then smiled as they took the pictures. Heading into the locker room, she stopped Sabrina. 

“Don’t say that. We can all be a bit better, but you’re one of the best. It was bad luck that they scored. Now thanks to you saving our asses a few times, we’re set to go on to the quarterfinals.” She said, and pulled the girl in for a hug and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

What did Sabrina ever do to get someone so sweet like Steph?

“I love you.” She mumbled into the girls neck. 

“I love you too.”


	6. F r i e n d s h i p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Reign FC practice for Carson.

The day had come. Her first official practice as a Seattle Reign FC Player. And to say she was nervous was an understatement. After being drafted as the 4th overall pick, she was excited to play for one of the best teams in the States. After being picked up by fellow defender Rachel Corsie, Carson made her way out of the car and into the stadium that she would now call home. 

“Just head into the locker room. Walk down the hall, second door on the left.” The center back explained. Carson nodded, and grabbed her back from the back seat, and started to make her way into the stadium. Several other girls were also making their ways in. She ran into another draftee Summer Green, who had the same nervous look on her face. 

“Hey, We’ll be fine.” Carson said, looking over at Summer, who gave her a small smile. 

“I mean what could possibly go wrong?” She muttered and held the door open for Summer. The locker room was relatively quiet, the only people in were Jessica Fishlock, Megan Rapinoe, LuLu Barnes and Hayley Kopmeyer. 

Carson set her stuff down, and sat down. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, she unzipped her bag, and pulled her cleats, guards and socks out. Someone came to sit next to her. It was Megan Rapinoe, forward/midfielder. 

“Looking nervous there Rook.” She stated as she also started to get ready. Carson blushed slightly, and tugged her sneakers off. 

“Is it that noticeable?” She asked the blonde, who smirked. Setting her shoes in her bag she tugged on her socks and made sure that they were up all the way, then put her guards on. 

“Just a bit.” 

“Pin Head, don’t scare her.” Jess spoke, turning her attention to the other blonde. Carson let out a laugh and pulled her cleats on, and tied them up. 5 minutes later, while she was putting her hair up, Laura came in a smile on her face. 

“Everyone gather around.” She yelled out. 

“Alright, we are now in season four of the League.” Everyone cheered.   
“Welcome Rookies Havana Solan, Summer Green, Lindsey Luke, Paige Nielson,and Carson Pickett.” She exclaimed. A hand went around Carson’s shoulder. Jess was standing next to her, a huge smile on her face. 

They broke off in groups as they headed out to the pitch, Carson being up with Jess and Pinoe. Making sure everything was right, she stepped on the pitch for the first time. 

And it felt great.

They started with light warm ups then went into drills. Carson was connecting most of her passes, and the smile she had on never left her face. Then the scrimmage started. And for the defender it wasn’t going too well. She let the forwards in, and didn’t clear balls fast enough. 

Sighing to herself, she grabbed her bottle of water and sat down on the bench. 

“You okay?” a voice asked, worried in their voice. The rookie looked up to see goalkeeper Hayley Kopmeyer. 

“Just a bit frustrated right now.” She confessed, a frown on her face. 

“I know how you feel. I remember my first practice.” Kop said, and sat down next to the defender, and put her arm on the top of the bench. 

“Really, but that was like ages ago.” Carson couldn’t help but joke, a smile making its way onto her face. She thought back to how her days at college were a bit easier than this. But no one said playing pro would be easy. 

“Bit of a jokester I see.” Kop laughed, and looked out onto the pitch. 

“Just a tad.”

“What you need to do, is take a few deep breaths. This is the first practice of many to come. You’re young. You’re talented. You got many more years left. Take a deep breath, and go back out there and do your best. You’re only going up from here kid.” The keeper said, glancing back at the right back. 

“Everyone back onto the pitch for round two.”

Carson smiled and got up, and took one last drink of water. Then she surprised the taller woman by pulling her into a tight hug. 

“Thank you. I really needed that Kop.” She said and pulled back. The keeper just smiled. 

“Anytime kiddo. I’m here for you.”

[A/N Kop and Carson are easily my favorite Reign FC players. So, why not make a cute one shot of them?]


End file.
